a special kind of relationship
by Anyanca Aislin
Summary: I’m a woman, age 27. You can call me Luana. --- Luana has a special kind of relationship with Our hero Angel and I don't think Buffy will like it when she first finds out. PLEASE REVIEW!


**Hi folks! This story's about a woman, Luana. She has a kind of relationship with Angel, I'm not saying what kind of relationship, but she has one. There's a bit Buffy in too. Well I don't know if I'll put Buffy herself in it. But at least two of the scoobies have been in it when this chapter ends, so.. who know. I hope you enjoy reading -Anyanca-**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the caracters from Buffy and/or Angel etc, we al know this.**

I wonder if there are things beyond what we are. Something supernatural, superhuman. But I guess it'll stay with wondering. Vampires, demons, werewolves, witches and other things, primal and unknown. Things like that don't exist. I smiled at that thought. How could I ever be that foolish?

I'm a woman, age 27. My life was pretty simple, go to work, do what you're asked for, go home and go back the next morning. That's it, that was all an assistant needed to know. Untill my boss was killed. I wasn't really sad for that. I never liked him anyway. But the next morning, I showed up at work, even though I didn't have a boss anymore. Someone would replace him and I would be ready to start working, as I always was. I was right, there was indeed someone in my boss' office when I arrived. So I opened the door, to see who would be telling me what to do from now on. I didn't believe what I saw. In the chair behind the desk sat,…. My boss.

No, not my new boss, my old boss. My dead boss. I saw him in his cauphon, even though I really didn't want to. I saw him being burried, how could he sit there, like nothing happened?

No, that wasn't true. A couple things changed, The big mirror in the room was removed. I couldn't understand why. He loved that thing as if he was maried to it, he wasn't ut still. The curtains were clased too, he loved the sun, why wouldn't he let it in? Things changed that day, a lot of things. And I still don't understand half of it, even though I'm in the middle of it by now.

I'm a woman, age27. I have been for a wile now. I don't get sick, I don't get older and I'll never die. Been there, done that. You see, I'm already dead. Almost everyone I know is. We're all dead. But still we walk, we talk, we have life, a family. How can that be? You ask yourself. And it'll be the last thing you think before you die. Before you die and become like us. A vampire. There are a couple of rule though. We can't just bite anyone. Well we can, but that wouldn't be like his rules. Xander's rules.

You can oly bite people off the other sex. Man bites woman, woman bites man. You can only bite people who are old enough to talk, baby vampires are no use. And you can only bite four people a day. That last rule, No one really follows it. Most of us change four e day and kill two more or so. But he can never find out. Xander is the boss. The vampire boss. Not my boss. Well, he IS my boss. But not my boss from work. I'm making this very compicated, aren't I?

Anyway, Xander can never find out we don't always listen to him. He's the crules vampire there is. There's only one crueler then him, Angelus. But not anymore. He was cruel, but not very smart. The fool killed a jipsy. How stupid can a vampire be? You just don't kill jipsy's. Their family curses you. Give you a soul. No one kills jipsy's. Not even us. And now he hunts us down, his own family. But we ain't letting that happen. No, we fight back. As we always do.

I'm a woman, age 27, a vampire. You can call me Luana. But that's not my name. No, it's not. But you can call me Luana. Everyone does. I'm Xander's pall, like he always says. But I'm not his favorite. Willow is. They're in love. How disgusting is that? Vampires in love? Vampires don't love, they kill, they hate, they distroy. He's a bit dumb. Xander. But he can never know I think so. You won't tell him, will you? Of course not. You're one of us by now.

**That's it for now. I hope you liked it and please, let me know your thoughts. Please review.**


End file.
